The present invention relates to an outer operational device for a door lock and, more particularly, to an outer operational device mounted to an outer side of a door for retracting a latch of a latch device mounted to the door.
Various door locks have been developed according to differing needs in different places. One type of the door lock includes a latch device mounted between inner and outer sides and having a latch. An outer operational device is mounted to the outer side of the door and operatively connected to the latch device. The outer operational device can be locked for burglarproof functions or curfew, and a key is required to unlock the outer operational device for subsequent unlatching by operating a handle of the outer operational device. Components connected to the handle are generally fixed together with the handle in the locking state. The handle is generally in the form of a lever that is in a horizontal position in the locking state to allow easy, force-saving operation. However, the components connected to the handle may deform or even be damaged due to improper operation, such as applying an excessive force to the handle in the locking state.
Thus, a need exists for an outer operational device for a door lock that provides protection of the components connected to the handle.